As generally well known, in the building industry, it is often necessary during construction of a wall, either freestanding or as part of a building to support workers above the ground on a scaffold so they can conveniently reach and work on parts of the wall higher than they can reach from the ground. These walls range in type from hard masonry or concrete to walls supported by spaced wood studs and sheathed with relatively fragile and/or soft materials; such as, insulating board and/or aluminum siding.
These scaffold brackets, the scaffold boards they support and ladders as well as other equipment are nomally carried from one job to another on trucks to which they are often attached by roof brackets or the like designed to carry slender, relatively light objects.
It is believed desirable to provide a scaffold bracket which can be used to adequately and safely support workers for work on all of the various types of walls which may be encountered, without damage to the wall. It is also desirable that it can be easily handled by one person and that it be collapsible into a unitary, relatively slender, flat unit readily transportable in the bed or on a roof bracket disposed on a truck or other similar carrier.